If You Have a Lane, You Have a Chance
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* 2nd response to KAEX "Sports Team" Challenge. Set during "Space Olympics" episode of DotU. While it would be highly unlikely for men who haven't been training regularly to be able to compete in our version of the Olympics, I'm suspending reality. The team competes in swimming in the games and Allura loves the swimwear.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Have a Lane, You Have a Chance **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter One**

The stadium to house track and field events was completed along with the fields for team sports like soccer. They finished those last week. The robeast attack had put them behind schedule but they weren't far behind. The team was just putting the finishing touches on the exterior of the natatorium, which would house all the swimming and diving events.

Hunk jumped down from Yellow Lion to join his friends on the ground as they looked up at the impressive building. The indoor construction would begin immediately now that they were finished with the exterior. Luckily they had already been able to lay the materials for the pools and towers earlier in the week. Those materials need time to cure before the actual Olympics began in just three months. Three months and then the area planets would be sending representatives to participate in the games on Arus.

Hunk looked at the nostalgic expressions on his friends' faces and laughed. "You guys miss it don't ya?"

"Miss what, Hunk?" Allura walked up to the group and stood with a look of awe on her face as she surveyed the natatorium. "You fellas did an awesome job on this."

"Thanks, Princess."

"Now what was it that Hunk said you all missed?"

"Competition swimming." Pidge said it reverently. "Individual events… relays… 50 meters… 400 meters… backstroke….freestyle…."

"Yeah, yeah, I think she gets it, Shorty." Hunk said with a laugh as he rumpled Pidge's hair. There was no reverence in Hunk's voice, but a healthy dose of teasing.

Looking at the big man, Allura asked, "Weren't you on the swim team, Hunk?"

"With this body, Princess, I tend to sink not swim. I'm built more for the wrestling events and strong man competitions." Stopping a moment, Hunk struck several body building poses and then added, "Don't get me wrong, I CAN swim, I just can't swim as fast as these guys."

Keith laughed at Hunk's poses. "Don't sell yourself short, Hunk. Even though you didn't participate as much as we did, I seem to remember you medaling in breaststroke and you were with us on the relay team." Darting a quick look to Lance, he dared him to make a snide comment and was relieved to see his second close his mouth before making a comment sure to embarrass Allura. However, Allura seemed to be daydreaming at the moment.

Allura was indeed daydreaming. She had seen vids of all the different competitions that would be held during the Olympics and she blushed a little as she remembered how she how watched the swimming vids several times. Well, she had watched the vids of the MEN'S swimming events several times. Until she had accidentally walked in on Keith while he showered, she had never seen the male body so… exposed. Those swim suits… "What? What?"

Lance was snickering as he said, "Arus to Allura, Arus to Allura." Looking at the other guys and laughing, he said, "We were all, including Sven, on a swim team at the Academy." Lacing his fingers together and then stretching them out in front, he said with bravado, "Yep… we were the top relay team at the Academy and I must say we looked pretty good while doing too." Putting his hands on his hips, he winked at Allura. "I've got pictures of us in our swim gear if you'd like to see- Ow!"

Keith had noticed the rising blush on Allura's face and had popped Lance on the back of the head.

"Yes, well, you'll have to tell me more about your swim competitions tonight at dinner. I'll see you back at the castle." Allura could hear the guys getting after Lance for embarrassing her and she smiled. She wasn't really embarrassed. In fact, she was going to go do a search on the net and see if she could find some of those pictures online….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

******2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Coran walked into Allura's office later in the day and found her gazing with intensity at the screen. Clearing his throat, he saw Allura quickly press a few buttons and sit up straight in her seat. "Is everything all right, Princess?"

"Yes, Coran. Well, maybe…" Sighing, Allura let out a frustrated groan. "How many athletes does Arus have participating in the games Coran? Ten? Fifteen?"

"I believe it is somewhere around fifteen. Most of them are in track and field events. You know that organized sports has only just resumed on Arus after years of, well... You know that people were afraid to come out in the open because of attacks."

Allura looked down at her hands as they sat folded on her desk. "Yes, I know. I just wish we had more participants to encourage our people."

Coran walked over and sat in the chair directly across from the princess. "I'm sure that the people will be encouraged by those participating as well as the athletes from other planets. I foresee resurgence in sports after the games. I'm so glad that you agreed to host them on Arus."

"Thank you, Coran. I think the games are going to be very helpful to Arus, but I was also thinking about the boys."

Perplexed, Coran asked, "What about the boys?"

"Well, I was talking to them this morning, and it seems that they competed on swim teams at the Academy. I thought that they might like to participate and represent Arus in some of the events."

A beaming smile broke across Coran's face. "Excellent idea, your Majesty! I think that is wonderful! As long as the boys want to compete that is. Let's talk to them tonight at dinner. Entries for all events must be in by the week's end, so there is plenty of time."

About an hour later, Allura smiled as Coran took his leave. They had just completed reviewing some provincial concerns and now she could get back to her computer. Pressing a few keys, she brought up the picture that occupied her mind. It was a professional shot of the Academy's championship swim team from a couple of years ago. There were six of them dressed in varying styles of swim trunks, but they all had something in common. The trunks were all skin tight and all of the guys were shirtless. She sighed a little as she looked at the guy on the end. Poor Pidge, he didn't look perturbed that he had to stand next to all that beefcake. It was the original team plus another sexy guy that she didn't know. They were standing in the surf of the California coast with the sunset behind them. She was afraid she would have to wipe the drool from her mouth if she didn't move away from that picture. It was true that she had seen the guys in workout clothes and regular swim trunks… but this was different… oh yes, it was very different. The guys in this picture weren't just friends hanging out at the pool. Their stance and attitude in the picture said they were hot and they knew it. She could almost hear Lance's voice in her head: "_I swim because I'm too sexy for sports that require clothes."_ She started snickering at the thought.

"What's making you laugh, Princess?" Lance's smooth voice came across the room.

Not even sparing a glance in his direction, Allura began to furiously press keys. Her eyes widened as there were now three of the pictures on her screen. "Ummm, nothing, Lance…" Looking at him from under her lashes as she pressed some more keys, she saw him moving in her direction. "You can stay right there Lance McClain!" But he only laughed and kept walking over. She managed to get rid of the two extra pictures, but she only managed to make the original larger so that it filled her entire screen.

Lance stepped behind her and laughed as her face turned red. "I remember posing for that picture. It was a TON of fun and the photographer had a hot assistant." He chuckled some more and turned to look at Allura. "Bet you've never seen Keith like that before. Oh, wait, just a couple of weeks ago-"

"Did you come in for a reason besides annoying me?" Allura asked through gritted teeth as she finally was able to close the picture.

Moving back around to the front of the desk, he continued his chuckles. "Acutally, I did have another reason, although I never pass up the opportunity to annoy my friends." Pausing a moment as he sat down, he asked, "Is it too late to make additional entries for the Space Olympics?"

"Ahhh, you've read my mind, Lance. If you can just wait until dinner, Coran and I have a proposal for the team."

A twinkle entered Lance's eye as he stood. "A proposal for the team, huh? I thought you were saving that for Keith alone." Winking at her, he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

******2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Really? Pidge asked excitedly as he put down his fork. "We could participate as athletes for Arus? How? The guys are from Earth and I'm from Balto?"

Coran's calm voice answered. "Being military personnel, you are allowed to compete for either your home planet or for the planet on which you are stationed. So, if you are agreeable, you can compete in the swim meets for Arus."

"Are we agreeable? Man are we!" Hunk replied.

Lance nudged him in the side. "What happened to, 'I sink, I don't swim?' Changed your mind?"

"Well, I don't want to compete in everything, just the breaststroke and the relay with you guys. That is, if all of you are going to compete."

With that statement, all eyes turned to Keith as they knew he'd be the only one that would deny himself the opportunity.

Leaning back, Lance eyes his commander. "Well, Cap? Are you going to swim the freestyle and be our anchor on the relay?"

Keith kept his features neutral as he looked up and then he broke into a large grin that was uncharacteristic for him while on Arus. "Try and stop me." Once the cheers died down, he brought up an important concern. "We don't have the trunks, caps or goggles though. We'll have to order them soon."

"I've already contacted a seller with the design. You fellas just need to come by office in the morning to select your style trunks and they will have them made and shipped here in three days." Allura was happy that the boys would compete. It would be good for them and good for Arus. And she admitted, she would enjoy it greatly herself.

After eating they headed toward the rec room as a group. Once away from Coran and Nanny, Lance asked, "So Allura, what design did you choose?"

"Oh, they're just black with the crest of Arus on them."

Stopping front of Allura, Lance put his hands together to form a circle and held it in front of his crotch. "Is this where the crest is located?"

As Keith smacked Lance hard up against the side of his head, Allura burst out laughing. "It's okay, Keith. I have to say, the idea crossed my mind. Obviously I was channeling the thoughts of Lance McClain at that time. However, I'm not sure that everyone would appreciate the humor. The crest will be on the side, NOT the front or the back."

Keith rolled his eyes at the boldness of his friend and as he walked down the hall beside him, he said. "You're lucky she found it funny or I'd have put you on the floor."

Slapping Keith on the back, Lance responded, "I know you would, but don't deny that you didn't wonder about the location of that crest yourself."

A smile tilted up the corners of Keith's lips. "Well, yeah, I actually did." Glancing over at Lance, he asked, "So, are you going to pick out the smallest trunks you can in an effort to shock the princess?"

"Oh, I doubt I'll shock her and you won't either."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when I went to see the princess earlier, she had a large image of our Academy swim shoot off the coast on her computer." Lance had to laugh as Keith slapped his own face.

"She had THAT picture up?"

"Yes, and she looked very happy with what she saw. But then again, she saw even more a few weeks- Ow! Stop it man, or you'll give me a concussion."

Keith couldn't help it. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or encouraged that the princess was interested in his body. The trunks would be in in just a few days and he'd gauge her reaction then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

******2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Allura had all sorts of thoughts racing through her head as she took the small box to the rec room. The box contained the guys swim trunks, caps, and goggles. The thought that all four pair PLUS an extra set fit in the box made her cheeks warm and she hadn't even seen the guys in them. Luckily her blush had died down by the time she entered the room to find the boys lounging around watching a movie. In a voice that was a little higher than her usual she said, "Great news! The suits are here!" and held the box in front of her.

Lance hopped up to take the box away from her and joked. "I'm surprised you didn't open the box so you could feel the material. Oh, wait, you wanted us to put them on before you did that." He didn't move fast enough to avoid her punch to his arm. "Ow! Between you and Keith, I might not make it to the event!" But he was laughing as he spoke.

Sounding a little anxious even to herself, she said, "So, are you ready to try them out in the lake?"

"Sure, Princess. We'll do just like we talked about until the pool is finished so we can swim there. You'll go get Blue and park her in the lake at the spot we talked about?" Keith asked.

"I certainly will and I'll make sure I have her low enough in the water for your start positions." Excitement was in her voice as she answered.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? We'll meet you at the shore."

As Allura bounded out of the room, Lance started laughing while Keith glared at him. Lance couldn't resist. "Oh, someone is really looking forward to seeing the Noble One in his swimsuit." He laughed even more as a hint of red crossed Keith's cheekbones.

Keith just groaned and grabbed the box from Lance as he headed out to the gym. "Come on knuckleheads, let's get changed."

What Lance didn't realize was that a large number of the castle's female staff had been alerted to the arrival of the swimwear. The team came out of the gym wearing only their new suits, sandals, and a towel around the neck.

Hunk looked at several of the maids as they passed by and nodded. "Wow, there seems to be a lot of the staff in this corridor today."

"Ya think, big guy?" Smirking as he blew a kiss to a giggling maid, Lance added, "They came to look at us."

Muttering could be heard ahead as Keith called back, "Come on, get a move on it!"

Whispering to Pidge, Lance said, "I don't know how he ever managed to do sports year after year when he doesn't like being the center of attention."

"I do. He does it for the challenge."

"Maybe you're right, Shorty."

Exiting the castle near the bridge, they saw Blue Lion in the designated spot, but no sign of Allura.

The team had fixed some boards to the pilings of the bridge the day after they agreed to participate. The space between Blue and the bridge was 50 meters so a swim from Blue to the boards and back would be 100 meters. Perfect training setup for the how the meet would be held.

Kicking off their shoes and tossing their towels to the side, they stood on the shore waiting to see where Allura was. Just moments later, she appeared out of Blue's top hatch. Their jaws dropped open as she stood and waved to them. It seemed that Princess had ordered a suit of her own. It was a black one piece with high cut legs and a razor back and the Arus royal crest on her hipbone. The suit was very similar to the ones that female swimmers would wear and she looked fabulous.

Waving to the guys to come on out, she just wished she could have been close enough to see their reactions to her suit a little better. But then, maybe it was better that they weren't closer, because she knew her face was flushed. They all looked sexy in their suits, but Keith… oh, Keith… she started fanning herself. The boys had selected the exact suits she thought they would. Lance went with the traditional bikini speedo, Hunk the one piece body suit that had the tank top and mid-thigh shorts, Pidge the fitted shorts that came mid-thigh, and Keith had the low-slung fitted shorts that encased his muscular legs to just above the knee. None of their suits left much to the imagination but that low-slung top to Keith's suit… man she had to start fanning again.

As they pulled their masculine, ripped, and dripping bodies onto the Lion beside her, she wondered how she was going to get through this day after day without doing something inappropriate. She looked in the water just in front of her and saw that Keith was there. "Coming up, Commander?"

Keith reached up and said, "Give me a hand?"

Lance's eyes opened wide. He wasn't. Man, yes he was. Perhaps he didn't give the Cap enough credit sometimes.

Not suspecting that Keith would do something like a trick, she moved to the edge and extended her hand. As soon as his hand closed around hers, she looked into his eyes and saw a spark of mischief. Her mouth had just formed an 'oh' when he leaned back and pulled her into the water. She came up sputtering but laughing as she moved wet blond curls from her face.

Keith was smiling as he treaded water in front of her.

Moving closer, she poked him in the chest with her finger. "I'll get you back for that, Keith." But it was all said with a smile.

He spoke softly so that only she could hear. "I'm counting on it. But you need to know, I saw you ogling us and then fanning yourself. I just thought you might need to cool off a little."

"Oh!" She laughed as she splashed water at him. _Who is this joking, flirtatious swim god? Did he need a scandalously revealing swimsuit to bring out this side of him?_ "You're starting to sound like Lance!" she yelled playfully.

Lance moved to the edge of the Lion. "Hey! No whispering! Talk loud enough so that all of us can hear. How can we tease you later if we can't hear?"

Laughing at his friend, Keith said, "Then we're going to speak in whispers from now on." Looking back to Allura, he added, "Thanks for the splash; I needed a little cooling off myself after seeing you in that suit." Then ever so causually, he leaned back into a backstroke and returned to the side of the Lion where he effortlessly pulled his body from the water.

Lance looked from Keith to Allura and back. He didn't know what Keith had said, but whatever it was it was good. Allura was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

******2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Two days later, the five of them were coming back into the castle after practicing, when they realized something was wrong. Suddenly all conversation ceased and the only sound that could be heard was the tapping of an impatient foot on the floor.

"Sooooo, this is why all work basically ceased around the castle." A blush came over Nanny's face as she looked them over and stopped on Lance who took his towel from around his neck to tie around his waist. Waving her hand at them in disgust, she spoke. "Just look at the four of you, flaunting things that should be private!" Nanny turned her focus to Keith and Allura who were standing near each other. "And you! You're the commander! Such behavior young man! Just look at you! You look… you look…."

Breathing out a sigh, Allura completed the thought. "Sexy."

Five pairs of eyes turned to Allura's. Putting a hand to her mouth, she asked, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Why as a matter of fact, you did Princess," Lance said with a smirk.

Nanny grabbed Allura and started pulling her down the hall talking about inappropriate behavior and how she shouldn't be looking at the bodies of those hooligans.

Hunk and Pidge were laughing as Lance walked up to put an arm around Keith. "Well, come on sexy beast. Let's change and go check on the progress at the natatorium. Obviously, we'll have to change our swim practice routine to avoid being interrupted."

Keith just laughed and said, "Knock it off." But the usual irritation and heat wasn't in his voice. He was still thinking about Allura's comment. "Let's go change."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing, they did go to the natatorium. Although the work was going well, they would have to make do with the lake for at least another week or two.

That night, dinner proceeded as usual and no one mentioned what happened with Nanny. Even Lance held back as he didn't want to throw a wrench into whatever might be going on with two of his friends. So after supper, Lance pulled Hunk and Pidge on down the corridor putting some space between them and the remaining two force members.

When Keith and Allura stepped into the hallway, the rest of the guys were way ahead.

"What?" Allura asked bewildered.

Offering his arm to Allura, he led her slowly down the hall. "I think they just wanted to give us a little space." He could see the blush stain her cheeks and watched as she turned her face away. Stopping, he said, "We can catch up if you like. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Catch up?" Turning her face up towards his, she said, "I'd rather not catch up. And no, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just surprised that you aren't."

Keith started walking and gazed down the corridor.

"Ah," she said with a smile. "If you don't have a good answer, just don't give one."

Chuckling a little, he rejoined, "I didn't realize you asked a question. But if you wanted me to comment about my comfort level, I'm pretty comfortable right now." Taking a breath, he plunged on to the topic that the four men were wondering about, "I hope Nanny wasn't too rough on you."

"Not much more than usual. I have to admit to blushing a lot while she talked. It was all rather awkward. She launched into a sex talk-"

Halting suddenly, Keith said, "What? Wait… maybe I'd rather not know," and he started walking but at a faster pace.

Laughing, Allura pulled on his arm to slow him down. Speaking like a conspirator, she whispered, "She was warning me that being around scantily-clad attractive men might stir up passion. Nanny just wanted me to be on guard against such feelings for persons so far below my station." She felt him tense under her hand. "Let's walk this way instead of to the rec room."

Soon they were standing on the terrace at the edge of the garden. Allura looked up at the darkness and closed her eyes to make a wish to the night sky. Opening them, she continued to stare up at the twinkling stars. "She was right you know."

"About?"

"About passion being stirred up." Taking a moment to breathe deeply of the fresh air, she added, "She was right about the passion and _nothing_ else." She turned her head to look at him and saw the smile on his face. "She's wrong about many things regarding me and my love life. Just know that I don't think like she does." Then she pulled on his arm and said, "Let's head back to the rec room. The guys are probably wondering where we are."

Keith's mind was in overdrive on the walk to the rec room. Allura basically told him that she felt passion in regards to him and that she didn't discount him because of their difference in station. He knew he probably had a goofy grin when he walked into the rec room, but he didn't care. He had a chance with her and just like in swimming… _if you have a lane, you have a chance._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

******2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter Six**

With Coran's help, the group was able to continue their swim practices in the lake until the swim facility was finished. Surprisingly, the royal advisor didn't seem to have a problem with the princess 'consorting' with scantily clad men below her station. In fact, he winked at Keith once when Nanny was giving them all a lesson about decorum one evening at dinner. It seemed like things might finally be going Keith's way.

With the natatorium complete, the group moved practices there and a month before the games, representatives from other planets began to arrive. Everyone wanted a chance to practice in the competition facilities before the actual events. Luckily, Coran was handling all the scheduling along with a couple of the provincial governors.

Two weeks before the competition, the delegation from Pollux arrived. As expected, Sven and Romelle were attending. In addition, Sven and Bandor would be competing on the swim team for Pollux. A friendly rivalry was sure to break out with some fun betting on the parts of the two royal princesses.

At dinner on the night of their arrival, Sven pulled Lance to the side. "Tell me."

Feigning innocence, Lance asked, "Tell you what? Does it look like anything is going on?"

Turning his gaze to back to where the group was standing and talking, he noted that Allura was standing next to Keith and holding his arm. "Yes. Yes it does. She's holding his arm and he's not moving away. Tell me."

Laughing at Sven, he said, "Amazing what swimming can do for a relationship isn't it?"

Pointing at the pair, the former Blue pilot asked, "This is because of swimming?"

Draping an arm across Sven's shoulder, Lance began to expound. "Yes. That and Allura seeing a picture of us on that California beach in our swimwear…and then Allura seeing Keith in that same type of swimwear, and him loosening up and joking, and then best of all- Allura saying that Keith looked sexy while Nanny was lecturing all of us."

"And he heard her?"

"Roger that Norwegian buddy." Dropping his arm from Sven's shoulders, he said, "Could be that pretty soon you might not be the only Lion pilot engaged to a beautiful princess."

"You think it might go that far?"

"If he keeps being Commander Sexy Beast and not Commander Ruin It, I think it definitely will go that way."

"Brother, where do you come up with your descriptions?"

Lance shrugged and said, "What can I say, it's a gift." Swirling the drink in his glass, he casually asked, "So what leg are you swimming in the meet? You swam backstroke in the finals with us, are you doing the same with Pollux?"

"Since you'll know soon enough anyway," Sven said with a smile, "I'll be swimming the backstroke in individual competition, but I'll be swimming the freestyle in the relay."

"Oho! Taking on Keith in the final anchor leg are you?" He took a swig from his glass. "Think you can catch him?"

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Sven shot back, "I expect Pollux will already be in the lead when I dive in."

Lance only smiled back. The competition was going to be one to remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Romelle joined Allura in her chambers for some girl talk. The two of them had changed into their pajamas and robes and were sitting with their feet curled up beneath them on Allura's couch.

Romelle reached out and grabbed Allura's hand. "Enough cousin! What is going on between you and Keith?"

Allura leaned her head back and laughter bubbled out. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, to people that have been around the two of you enough. He's never been comfortable with being too close to you in public, much less to allow you to hold his arm for as long as you did. And he was enjoying it, I could tell!" Romelle saw the joyful smile on Allura's face. "Has he kissed you?"

The large joyful smile changed to a smaller smile as she sighed. "No." Drawing a pattern on the pillow in her lap, she added, "I haven't wanted to push anything. This is all so different and I don't want to do anything to change his mind."

Romelle smirked. "If he kisses you, it will only help him make up his mind."

"Maybe."

Knowing she wouldn't convince Allura of that tonight she moved on to another topic. "So, does the team wear some version of those ultra-sexy swimsuits?"

Putting a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle, Allura responded, "Yes, they do and you can't possibly know how happy I am that the guys decided to participate in the swim competition." She laughed some more. "Nanny wasn't happy when we were practicing in the lake as all work around the castle practically stopped for that time period. The female staff were always trying to get a look at them going out, practicing, or coming back in."

Romelle's eyes went wide. "Ooooo, Nanny! What did she say about the suits?"

Waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, Allura snorted. "Exactly what you'd expect. But she didn't stop me and Coran has been supportive."

"Ahhhh."

"Ahhhh, what, Romelle?"

"Coran knows and he approves."

Stopping for a moment, a serious expression came over Allura's face. "I think… I think you could be right."

Patting her cousin's hand, Romelle responded, "I think I am, cousin. He knows you too well." She watched as Allura's smile grew. Now was the perfect time to make her wager. "So, back to the games. How about a small wager on the relay swim? What would you like if Arus wins the relay?"

Allura's brow wrinkled and then smoothed. "If we win, I'd like for you to come back in a few months and spend two weeks with me on Arus."

"Done." A mischievous smirk replaced Romelle's smile. "And if Pollux wins, you kiss Keith."

"Romelle!"

"Come on Allura, I don't think you'll mind losing."

Allura stared at her cousin for a moment and then smiled herself. "I'll do you one better cousin. I'll kiss him even if we win."

Leaning forward to hug Allura, she said, "Now that's a win win scenario."

Both sat back laughing, but Allura was already thinking about the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

******2nd Response to Mylari's "Sports Team" Themed Challenge for August 2014. I am NOT a swimmer, so forgive me if I use some wrong terminology. And suspend reality a little as I know that it is unlikely that men that haven't been devoting themselves to swimming would be able to complete in our style Olympics. However, I think that the other worlds participating in these games might have also been devastated by Doom and therefore, not at their best with athletes and training. If you can think in this way, I think you'll enjoy the story.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU at the time of the infamous "Space Olympics" episode… you know, the one with the shower scene. *wink, wink*

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The Space Olympics had gone wonderfully well, with no major incidents. Coran was breathing a sigh of relief that after the days games were finished, he could finally take a breather. Even though there hadn't been a major problem, just trying to maintain order around what was largely a younger, energetic crowd had been taxing on him. Not to mention keeping Nanny in check when it came to the princess. The woman just couldn't see that Allura was a young woman and had the feelings of one. He saw the way the Voltron Commander and Princess Allura looked at one another. This ridiculous notion of Nanny's that only a prince would do was balderdash. There, he'd said it. Balderdash indeed. Well, he'd deal with Nanny after the games were complete. Hopefully, Allura wouldn't do anything rash before then and cause an uproar with the governess. _Please_, he thought, _just let me get through one more day of insanity and then I can deal with Nanny_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura was waiting for the guys to come out of the changing area so she could wish them luck on their final race – the 4x100 Medley Relay. The games had been successful for Arus, especially considering the shape the planet had been in only a year ago. Arus had won several medals in the track and field events including two gold medals. The boys had also done really well in swimming. Lance and Keith had both taken the bronze medals in the 100 meter swims for their specialties: butterfly and freestyle. And since neither was a full-time swimmer like the other medalists, their medals were sweeter to her. She grimaced slightly. Sven had managed to take the silver medal in the 100 backstroke and he had had few reservations about lording it over the rest of his friends. However, they all took it good naturedly. But now, it was the 4x100 final. They had qualified yesterday with no problems along with Pollux and six other teams.

According to the guys, at the Academy, Pidge and Hunk had swum in the qualifying heats. The final relay was usually done by Sven, Lance, Keith, and Thomas. Thomas had been the swimmer in the picture that she didn't know. But they assured her that they would be fine with just the four of them.

Several other teams had come out and they had all eyed the lovely princess from Arus. She was wearing a gold sequin sleeveless dress that draped close to her body curves. It stopped at mid-thigh and showed off her shapely toned legs. Gold sandals and bangles were her only accessories besides her circlet. Her hair hung in golden waves down her back and swayed back and forth as she paced outside of the changing room.

When Lance opened the door to the room and stepped out he immediately saw Allura. "Wow! You look like a million bucks, Princess!"

Laughing, Allura said, "Thanks, Lance! You look like…" Allura didn't quite know what to say as he stood there in his speedo. "Well, anyway, good luck!" She was blushing furiously. Really, even when he didn't try anything, he still managed to make her blush. She looked to the side of him and saw Keith. A smile lit her face as she moved closer to speak to him. "Good luck, Keith."

Keith dropped his hands from where he was trying to tuck one last unruly piece of hair in his swim cap. "Thanks, Princess. We'll need it." Lowering his voice, he said, "Based on the qualifying times, I think we can beat everyone but Pollux. Their time was faster than ours and they are seeded first in the final."

They heard the cheers from the crowd as the final race before theirs was completed.

"Well, time for me to go." On the spur of the moment he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was rewarded by a brilliant smile from her. "Wish us luck."

Allura watched him walk away with the rest of the team and thought, _win or lose, we'll both win after this race_.

Walking around the edge of the natatorium, she made her way to the box reserved for Arus and joined her guest – Romelle. The two chatted nervously as they watched the guys on the deck getting ready.

"Even with those caps and goggles, they still look hot." Romelle's eyes were glued on Sven as he was joking with the Force members. He was wearing the sapphire blue trunks of Pollux that had a repeating band about two inches wide along the bottom of the leg that had the royal crest. The style was the same as Keith's – low-slung waist with legs stopping above the knee. With the caps and goggles, they looked very similar.

"We're very lucky women, Romelle," Allura giggled.

"Indeed we are cousin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys were taking their positions and getting their goggles in place. Pollux and Arus would be swimming in the two center lanes since they were the top two qualifying teams. The order of the strokes would be backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and freestyle. Pidge and Bandor would be swimming the first leg of the relay for their teams and setting the pace. The other planets with taller and stronger swimmers would definitely challenge them on this leg, but the two boys wouldn't be swimming if they didn't contribute. Hunk would swim the breaststroke and Lance the butterfly. Sven and Keith would swim the anchor freestyle leg.

The guys took their places as Bandor and Pidge jumped into the pool to get into position for the backstroke. And then suddenly, the buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild. Everyone knew of the ties between Arus and Pollux as well as the former Blue Lion pilot swimming for Pollux. There were plenty of fans for both sides and the facility was crowded to capacity.

Romelle screamed Bandor's name at the turn as the boys were almost in a dead heat with Pidge edging Bandor out by a few hundredths of a second. As Pidge and Bandor came into the wall, Bandor edged him out giving Pollux a very small lead.

It was now Hunk's turn with the breaststroke. Even though Hunk made a great entry into the water, that was a lot of man going in and the waves he made were larger than the other swimmers. Contrary to what Hunk had initially joked to Allura, he didn't sink but swam fluidly as his head popped up and down in the water with each stroke. However, Hunk had been correct in the fact that his body wasn't built for swimming and the Pollux swimmer went into the wall with a body length lead.

Lance had the pass timed perfectly and entered the water like a torpedo. He knew he needed to make up some time. A body length was a lot for Keith to make up in 100 meters if the other guy was good. Freestyle wasn't Sven's best, but it was far from his worst. By the time Lance pushed into the wall to make the pass, he had made up half a body length. However, Sven had been right, he was going in with a lead.

Keith had positioned himself on the platform, ready to go. A slight smile curved his lips. He might not be the fastest freestyle swimmer at the games, but he was the fastest one with a chance to win. The silver medalist's team didn't make the final and the gold medalist from the 100 freestyle would start this leg in seventh place. Sven was a good freestyle swimmer, but he was better. _I'm starting to sound like Lance_. He watched Sven from the corner of his eye as he dived in and then he was in right after him as Lance tagged the wall. Timing was everything in a relay…

Romelle and Allura were on their feet, gripping each other's arms and screaming.

At the turn, Keith had caught Sven but the timer showed the Norwegian edging him out. But now it was the final drive to the wall to determine gold and silver. By the time they were at 25 meters, Keith had Sven by half a body and as Keith pressed to the wall, it was a full body length.

Sven and Keith congratulated each other across the lane divider and then Keith took off his goggles and cap and submerged under the water. Smiling broadly as he came up from his self-dunking, he accepted the assistance of his teammates to get out of the water. Then the digital board finalized the results that showed Arus in first and Pollux in second. Congratulations were going around the swim deck as Romelle and Allura made their way over to the area.

Romelle rushed to give Sven a big hug and kiss in congratulations.

Keith looked at his friend receiving his hug and kiss and smiled. Feeling a tug on his arm, he thought it would be just another swimmer. But it wasn't, it was Allura. "We did it!"

Looking at him with affection, she replied, "Yes, you did and you deserve something for it."

Nodding he said, "Oh, the medals don't mean that much to me. I'm just proud that I could do it for you and Arus."

Blocking out the noise around them, Allura moved closer and said, "I'm not talking about a medal." Reaching up, she molded her body to his wet one and pulled his head down for a kiss. It wasn't a passionate one, but it promised passion later. She knew that even though the kiss was pretty chaste, the fact that she had kissed Keith in front of the crowd in the natatorium would be a big deal. However, when she saw the smile on his face and in his eyes, she was glad she had done it. Coran would just have to deal with the media circus that was sure to follow.

Keith gazed at Allura with happiness and wonder. She kissed him. In fact, she kissed him in a very public way. She wasn't worried about their station or what others would think. Taking her hand, the two of them moved through the crowd that was still congratulating them. Later, Allura would present them with their medals, but he had already received his true prize. It was indeed true. _If you have a lane, you have a chance…._


End file.
